


possibility

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “Potter?”Harry frowned and stepped out from behind the door. “Malfoy? What are you doing here?”“Auror Potter,” the maître d said, looking shocked. “You know this man?”“Unfortunately,” Harry laughed, sidling up beside Draco. “He’s my date.” Harry beamed.“Date? I am not his—-“ Draco’s words were cut off by an elbow to the stomach.“Play along,” Harry hissed in his ear. Harry turned back to the maître d, who stopped glaring at Draco to smile adoringly at Harry. “Sorry about that. He gets cranky when he hasn’t eaten."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	possibility

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for @dove_drabbles' november prompt: show up without a reservation, @hd_fluff's november prompt: taste of london, @hp_coffeehouse's november prompt: travel and this picture and @enchanted_jae's monthly drabble challenge #165: alone and/or lonely. except it doesn't really count because this got so long i couldn't finish until after november was over. anyway, here we are!

Draco shivered as he waited for his train to arrive. He’d never been particularly good at warming charms and he kept having to recast his every fifteen minutes. With every minute he was more convinced he’d made the right decision in moving to France. The little taste of London he’d gotten the past week while visiting Pansy and Blaise had been horrific. He always forgot how much he hated the city until he stepped foot in it again. He’d never missed his small French village more than when he was forced to be in London. 

A sharp whistle rang through the air. Finally, Draco thought as the train pulled up. 

Draco sighed pleasantly once he was inside and in his seat. The train was warm, warm enough that he could finally take off the horrid coat his Mother had gifted him and had a certain coziness about it. The lights emitted a soft yellow glow and the interior of the train was elaborately decorated for the holiday season. 

After about half an hour, Draco got restless and made his way down the train to the cafe on board. 

The cafe was even more elegant than the rest of the train, decorated in purple, gold, and silver. Tables were placed around the room and placed upon them were table settings with intricately folded cloth napkins. It looked more like a high-end restaurant than a train cafe but Draco  _ had _ paid for the best. He just hadn’t expected it to be this luxurious. 

“Can I help you, sir?” said the maître d. 

“Right,” Draco cleared his throat. He didn’t know why he was acting like this. He’d seen borderline ridiculous displays of opulence before. His entire childhood was spent experiencing such displays. He just wasn’t used to seeing such opulence on a  _ train _ of all things. 

“Table for one, please,” said Draco. 

“Do you have a reservation?”

“No?” A reservation? For a cafe? They couldn’t be serious. 

The maître d, who until this point had been eyeing Draco appreciatively, frowned, and looked at Draco as if he were dumb. 

“You can’t just show up without a reservation.” 

“It’s a  _ cafe _ .” 

The maître d turned his nose up at Draco. “It is an exclusive dining experience. For select clientele. With a  _ reservation _ .” 

“It’s a  _ cafe _ !” Draco said, his voice rising in volume. 

“Is everything alright out here?” 

Draco turned to see a head poking out from the door. A very familiar head, with black hair, green eyes, and a lightning-shaped scar. 

_ “Potter?”  _

Harry frowned and stepped out from behind the door. “Malfoy? What are you doing here?” 

“Auror Potter,” the maître d said, looking shocked. “You  _ know _ this man?” 

“Unfortunately,” Harry laughed, sidling up beside Draco. “He’s my date.” Harry beamed. 

“Date? I am  _ not _ his—-“ Draco’s words were cut off by an elbow to the stomach. 

“Play along,” Harry hissed in his ear. Harry turned back to the maître d, who stopped glaring at Draco to smile adoringly at Harry. “Sorry about that.” 

Harry placed an arm around Draco’s shoulders, making Draco stiffen. “He gets cranky when he hasn’t eaten.” 

Draco smiled and stepped on Harry’s foot. Harry pinched his arm in retaliation. “I’m sure he’ll be much more well behaved once he’s had something to eat. Is it alright if he joins me?” 

The maître d bowed his head in acquiescence. “Of course, sir.” 

“Thank you,” Harry said, putting on an earnest smile that Draco could tell was fake. “I’m so sorry about this.” 

Harry started to drag him into the cafe. As soon as Harry’s back was turned, the maître d’s scowl returned. Draco glared back at him. 

“What the bloody hell was that?” Draco asked once they’d made their way to Harry’s table. 

“Most people would say thank you,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m not most people,” Draco said haughtily.

“Clearly,” Harry muttered under his breath. Draco glared at him. 

Harry sat down in his seat and picked up a copy of _The Quibbler._ After a few seconds, he slowly lowered the magazine. 

Harry raised his eyebrows. “You can sit down.” 

Draco crossed his arms. “I’d rather not.” 

Harry sighed and briskly shut the magazine. “Would you rather go back out there?” Harry gestured to the exit. 

That was the last thing Draco wanted but he pretended that he was considering it for appearance’s sake. 

He sat down. 

Harry nodded and picked his magazine back up. 

Draco wished he had a magazine. He normally slept on his train rides back home but he couldn’t very well do that here. His eyes wandered the room, inspecting each and every detail. He was just about to start counting the number of symbols on the carpeted floor when he spotted a waiter. 

“Could I have what he’s having?” He asked once the waiter had walked over, gesturing to Harry’s cup on the table. 

“Of course. Right away, sir.”

“Thank you.” Draco turned back to Harry. The Quibbler was still hiding his face from Draco’s view but it was now moving as if the hands holding it were shaking.

Draco frowned. “Are you alright, Potter?” He asked but that just seemed to make it worse. Finally, Draco realized it was shaking because Harry was  _ laughing _ . 

“ _ What _ is so funny?” 

Harry lowered the magazine. “I’ll have what he’s having?” He said, raising his eyebrows.

That only served to make Draco even more confused. “What about it?”

Harry’s head tilted to the side. “You don’t…?” He trailed off, shaking his head. “Nevermind. It just reminded me of a Muggle film, that’s all.” 

“Oh.”

Harry smiled awkwardly and sat his magazine down on the table. “So, what are you doing here? Going on holiday?” 

Apparently he’d decided the two of them were going to make small talk. Great, two of Draco’s least favorite things: Potter and small talk. Still, It was better than counting patterns on a carpet. 

“No. I live in Giverny now.” 

Harry nodded. “Right. I forgot Pansy had mentioned you’d moved.” 

“I’m sorry,” said Draco, his eyes widening. “Pansy?  _ My _ Pansy? Since when do you hang out with  _ my _ Pansy?” 

Harry started to take a sip of his tea but then set it down. “I didn’t realize she was your property,” he said, looking distracted. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.” 

“And since she started dating my best friend?” Harry said, looking at Draco oddly. 

“She’s dating  _ who _ ?” Draco said, his voice going higher with each word. 

“Ron,” Harry said, frowning. “You didn’t know?” 

“No!”

“Oh. Sorry. I thought she would have told you.” 

“So did I,” Draco said softly, unable to conceal the hurt on his face. 

“Hey, I’m sure she had her reasons,” Harry said gently. “Actually—-,” he started to say but then abruptly ended his sentence.

“Actually what?” Draco demanded.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” 

It was  _ not  _ nothing, Draco could tell from the way Harry wouldn’t look him in the eye. 

“Tell me, Potter.” 

Harry sighed, wincing. “She might’ve mentioned that she thought you were a bit lonely is all.” 

_ Lonely?  _ Draco thought.  _ “Lonely?”  _

Harry hesitated for a moment before it all came spilling out of him. 

“And she didn’t want you to feel like she was rubbing your face in her new relationship. She wasn’t sure how you’d react. Especially since Bulstrode and Nott got married last autumn, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis’ adoption finally went through, even Zabini has settled down with someone. She thought maybe if you heard about her being with Ron…” Harry trailed off. 

“I’d realize I was the only one left who didn’t have anyone. Who was alone.” Draco finished for him. A lump started forming in Draco’s throat. “Got it. Thanks, Potter.” 

“She didn’t mean like that. She was just trying to protect you.” 

Draco shook his head, unable to believe that he was sitting across from Harry Potter listing to Harry defend Pansy Parkinson. “Protect me from what? My own loneliness?” 

Harry looked down at the table. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you.” 

“No,” said Draco. “I’m glad you did. It’s good to know how pathetic my friends think I am.”

“They don’t think that! And it’s not pathetic to be alone or lonely.” Harry started drawing designs into the tablecloth with his finger. “I’m almost always alone.” 

Draco snorted. 

“It’s true!” Harry protested. 

“I find that hard to believe.”

Hardy looked at him, bemused. “Why?” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Stop fishing for compliments, Potter.” 

“I’m not,” said Harry and Draco could tell that he was being earnest, annoyingly so. “I genuinely don’t understand what you mean by that.”

“Well, you aren’t  _ un _ attractive, for one.” 

“Gee, thanks.”

“Do you want me to go on or not?”

“Sorry. Continue.”

“You aren’t wanting for money.” 

Harry waved him off. “Those are superficial things.”

“You’re also The Chosen One. The Savior of the Wizarding World.” Harry could practically hear the air quotes as Draco said the words. 

“That’s just it, though. That’s not me. Not really. People just want who they think I am. They want an idea they’ve formed in their heads. Not the real me.” 

“You sure are being forthcoming, today, aren’t you?” Draco frowned, a sense of dread growing in his stomach. “Unusually forthcoming.” 

Draco’s gaze flitted around the table, eyes landing on Harry’s cup. “Harry!” he said sharply. 

Harry shook his head no almost imperceptibly.

Draco stared as Harry murmured something, his lips barely moving. The air around them wavered slightly.  _ Nonverbal magic _ , Draco thought, getting a bit hot under his collar. He’d always found people who were able to do nonverbal magic incredibly attractive.

“I noticed as soon as he brought me my tea,” Harry said. A part of Draco expected him to whisper but he spoke at a normal volume. He must have cast a spell to mask their voices. 

“Noticed what?” Draco asked though he was afraid he already knew the answer. 

“Something looked... _ off _ about mine. I think it might’ve been laced with something.”

“Veritaserum?” It made sense why Harry had been so honest now. 

“Maybe. But I didn’t drink it.”

“You didn’t?” Draco frowned. “Then why—-“

“Had to keep up the act, didn’t I? Couldn’t let them think I was onto them.” 

“Who, exactly, is ‘them’?” 

“International crime syndicate. I’ve been trying to locate their base for a while now but they’re extremely evasive.” 

“What? The great Harry Potter can’t deal with a lousy mob?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” 

The door to the dining area slid open and in walked the annoying maître d from before. He walked around the room, attempting to glance conspicuously at the cafes'. customers. A few minutes ago, Draco wouldn’t have noticed but now that he knew what he was looking for it was obvious. 

“Look,” Harry said, tilting his head just slightly toward the corner of the room, where the maître d and the waiter who’d served them were conversing intently. “Whatever happens,  _ stay behind me _ .” 

“I can protect myself, Potter!” Draco said, right as the waiter aimed a spell directly at his forehead. 

“Look out!” Harry cried, jumping up and pushing Draco over in his chair. Harry landed on top of him and if they hadn’t been being attacked by mafia members, Draco might have taken a moment to notice how nice Harry’s body felt on top of his, how Harry’s lips looked like they were begging to be kissed, but as they  _ were _ being attacked by mafia men, Draco simply pushed Harry off of him, stood up, and started fighting back.

Five minutes later, panting and with a few close calls under their belts, Harry and Draco closed a compartment door behind them as they ignored the maître d and waiter’s pleas. 

“Don’t think they’ll find a way to escape?” Draco asked.

“No way. My  _ Incarcerous  _ is impeccable.” Harry grinned. 

Draco flushed as his traitorous mind provided him with an image of Harry binding Draco’s naked and wanton body to a bed. Draco swallowed.

“What happens to them now?” Draco asked in an attempt to change the subject. Judging by Harry’s expression, he could tell that was what Draco was doing, but he didn’t comment on it. 

“My boss is going to meet me at the station. They’re low-hanging fruit but we might be able to get some information out of them. For now, I think I’m going to have some tea. Tea that wasn’t poisoned this time.” Harry smiled.

“I’ll leave you to it, then. I’m sure you’re tired of my company.” Draco turned to leave but Harry caught him by the wrist. 

“Actually, I was beginning to kind of enjoy it…” Harry trailed off. 

“Oh,” said Draco. 

“Want to join me? For real this time?”

Draco hesitated but then Harry’s bright green eyes started to dim and Draco found himself saying, “Alright. But you’re paying.” 

* * *

“Well,” Harry said as they stepped off the train a while later, Harry’s boss having taken care of the mafia goons. “That was…”

“Horrific?” Draco suggested. 

Harry chuckled. “I was going to say  _ interesting _ .” 

“To  _ you _ , maybe. A bit too much for my taste.”

“I don’t know,” Harry said, scratching the back of his head and suddenly looking bashful. “I’ve been thinking about settling down.” 

Harry bit his lip, glanced at Draco, and quickly looked back down. “I’ve heard Giverny’s nice for that sort of thing.” 

_ Oh.  _ “Oh.” 

“Right,” Harry coughed. “Well, I have to get going so.”

“Right,” said Draco. “Well, if you do come to Giverny, send me an owl.” 

“Sure,” Harry said. “See you around, Malfoy.” Harry smiled as he waved goodbye but his eyes looked sad. Draco almost called after him. To say...he didn’t know what. But before he could, Harry paused. Draco thought he heard him say, “Fuck it,” before Harry was walking back towards him and claiming Draco’s mouth in a passionate kiss. 

“If you don’t mind,” said Harry as he pulled away, “I think I’d like to see what Giverny has to offer now, actually.” 

“I…” Draco swallowed. “I think that can be arranged.” He smirked. “For a price.” 

Harry’s eyes twinkled wickedly at Draco’s words. Draco couldn’t wait for what was to come. 


End file.
